The Edge of Dimensions
by Zero Dark Thirty
Summary: They say the world is flat. That there are monsters on the way to the edge of the world. However, other legends have whispers of other realities, alternate dimensions, past the edge of the world. No one would be crazy enough to attempt the journey... right? Except for one man named Perseus, who has nothing to lose. Massive crossover with multiple fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**The Edge of Dimensions chapter 1**

 **A/N Sorry. Just could not keep this idea down any more. This... Will include scenes and characters from other fandoms, think of this as a huge crossover. So, this story takes place in the current location of CHB, 'bout 300-400 years before canon, but same characters as in the books. For the purposes of this story, Artemis has not yet taken her maiden oath. Got it? Great! And here! We! Go!**

300-400 years ago, around the place that is now known as New York...

Life was good, no matter who you were. This was the reign of High King Perseus, and it was like a golden age was occurring. Harvests were plentiful, people were healthy, and the kingdom was at peace. This king had the wholehearted support of the people,  
who all loved him. The king loved to associate with the commoners, so he hunted beside them, tilled the fields beside them, and fought beside them. He did not even have a castle, claiming the money to build one could be put to better use.

This particular kingdom was of immense interest to an outside observer, seeing as how it was the one chargedwith the honor of protecting Camp Half-Blood, home of the children of the gods. However, if someone could see the undercurrents of  
tension that surrounded the house of King Perseus, it would have been a different tale. You see, the king was close with a number of people, none more so than his best friend, a girl named Annabeth.

There was no romantic attachment between them, at least,not yet. The king had, for better or worse, attracted the attention of Artemis, goddess of the moon and leader of the was everything a man should be, with none of the faults  
that she expected. He was the first that she was interested in possibly being a romantic partner to, even though he was a son of Poseidon himself. He only had eyes for Annabeth though, no matter the overtures the silver eyed goddess  
one time she had invited him on a hunt, he had distinguished himself, beforeexcusinghimself and leavingas soon as possible.

This state of affairshad gone on for several years now, and he was constantly rebuffing Artemis for her advances on him. Things finally came to a head this one particular night. The hunters saw the whole situation as Artemis not being good enough  
for this man, and had been incensed. The only reason they had done nothing rash yet was because Artemis was always there, and so they bided their time. But this fateful night, Artemis had left to an Olympic council, and would not be back for some  
time, a minimum of the night, and possible more.

Now that she was gone, the last of the shackles on their self restraint broke, and they devised a plan to free up Perseus for their mistress. The plot went something like this, they would leave a note, forged of course, saying that Athena wanted to meet  
with her outside the city. Annabeth was extremely clever for a mortal, and had a dream her entire life to meet Athena, this was a well-known fact. She always prayed to Athena, and Athena alone, and sacrificed large amounts of items to said goddess.  
It was not unknown for a god or goddessto even adopt a mortal who was dear to their hearts. Naturally, this was sure to catch her attention.

After she had left for the meeting, leaving a note for Perseus, he showed up to spend time with her not too long after. He saw the note and read it and went white. He, unlike her, knew that all the gods were having a meeting, and this was forged. He ran  
as fast as he could to the meeting place specified. As he neared the hill by the ocean, he could see flashes of silver on the hilltop. He burst over the crest of the hill, feet pumping, breathing hard, with his sword drawn. But it was too late. As  
he watched, they landed the final blow, and Annabeth was dead. He let out a howl of rage, so strong and full of grief, that is shook even Mount gods stopped their meeting and wondered what this could mean. Perseus called upon the  
power of the waters, and had it drag all the hunters to the waters edge. He forced them to kneel in the ocean, and one by one, ever so slowly and tortuously, killed them, taking his time. The desperate prayers of her hunters finally reached Artemis,  
and she got there as soon as she could. Yet she was too late in her turn. She arrived just in time to see Percy run his blade across the throat of her lieutenant, who had been the ringleader, killing her. She let out a muffled sob as she saw the bodies,  
dozens of them, laying in the sand. She quickly scanned the scene and realized what must have happened. She too went white with horror and understanding, and flashed away. Percy finally awoke from his blood rage and looked around at the devastation  
he had wrought. Something broke inside him that night, something shattered that is essential to all, no matter their position in life. His heart began to break. He fled the scene and ran up the hill, and slid on his knees next to Annabeth's body.  
He hugged her, covered in blood as she was, to his chest, hoping that somehow, someway her heart would begin to beat again. It was futile, and he knew it. Slowly, he forced himself to dig a grave for her using his bare hands.

After he was done, and put golden drachmas over her eyes, he stood up, wiped his tears away, and headed for the harbor. He despised himself, and he thought the people around him would hate him for what occurred. He could never afford to be around others  
again, he was too dangerous for them. If Artemis decided to punish him, he would not have innocents harmed by his actions. He planned to take a prototype ship, called the Argo I, which had been worked on by the best blacksmiths and builders in the  
known world. Which, looking at a map, would be revealed to be rather small. But that is beside the point. This particular ship was loaded with all kinds of gadgets, and was made so that one person, if necessary, could control the ship. This made it  
perfect for his needs. As soon as he left, he needed to change his clothes. He hardly looked the part of the king now, what with haunted face, wet and muddy clothes, a blood stained sword, and bleeding and cracked fingernails. He strode to the wheel  
and began to prepare to leave. "Oy, le capitan." Someone called out, sliding down the mast. Another figure seemed to slink out of the shadows, shaking his head.

"Gods Leo, that was a really poor imitation of french you know." Nico said with a smile. He wheeled on Perseus. "We saw what happened. We understand, don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I would have done the same in your place. You seriously need to change  
your clothes man. And did you seriously think you were going to sneak away and leave the two of us behind?"

Percy chuckled despite himself. "I guess I was foolish for even thinking I could. But right now, I need to leave."

Leo walked up and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Well, we are coming too. Don't argue, it is all decided. The ship is ready to go. The helm awaits you. Let us head for the garden of the Hesperids first, for the golden apples. After that... We can  
do whatever we want! I can feel it now. This escapade is the beginning of a beautiful adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2 Ladon

Leo was tired of fighting monsters. You would think you would get a break once in a while. But noooooo that would be too easy. They had run into several packs of hell hounds already, and they still had half the mountain to climb. He lobbed a few more fireballs into the clearing hoping to knock out the majority of the rest of them. It worked well enough but a few more survived. A glowing sword quickly ripped through the rest as Percy stood, bent over and panting. He looked up. "We can't take much more of this. We need to be at the garden by sundown, otherwise we must wait another day. Come on!" He wheeled and took off, racing to the top of the mountain. The other two followed, gasping for breath as they attempted to keep up. They finally caught up with him at the entrance to the garden where he was standing, transfixed. Leo and Nico followed his gaze and froze as well. The garden was beyond beautiful, it was breathtaking.

The sweet smell of eucalyptus filled the air, as we looked upon the most beautiful stretch of land i had seen before or since. everything was placed to give the maximum pleasure, everything from flowers to trees. Gazanias, passion flowers, plumeria, chrysanthemums, orchids, magnolias, roses, cherry blossoms, lily of the valleys, and birds of paradise. All the most beautiful flowers in the world were all represented. There were pathways lined with stones of subtle coloring winding their way through the plants. A few benches were strategically placed here an there around the boundary. A thin mist left the sparkling of dew drops on everything in sight. And of course, in the middle of the garden, the crown jewel, the tree of the golden apples. The one thing that ruined the whole effect was the ugly mess of heads that was Ladon, who had wrapped himself around the base of the tree.

A slight shimmering in front of us revealed the hesperids, all four of them, who all glared at us with arms crossed. "How dare you come to- King Perseus!" She gasped, her composure breaking. "What are you doing here?" You see, he was of such repute that tales of him and his abilities had spread across the land.

"I have come to get some golden apples, and I would prefer not to fight you for them."

"If that is what you have come for, with your abilities, and those of your companions, you will surely prevail. But please, do not kill Ladon. When he has only one head left, he will recognize he is beaten and will submit. When you leave, please do not spread the news of Ladon being weakened, otherwise there would be many who would seek to profit." She and her sisters bowed, and then they were gone.

Percy and the other two went into a huddle. "Okay, here is what we will do. Nico and I will distract Ladon after Nico sends Leo through the shadows to behind the tree. Once you have some of the apples, Nico will disengage and get you out of there. After that, we get Ladon down to one head. That will enable us to come back if we ever need another apple for some reason. Got it? Go!" We broke and ran forward hoping to get as close as we could before Ladon awoke. I concentrated on my powers and felt the familiar tug in my gut. I summoned power from the ocean and formed a giant water warrior. Ladon quickly woke up and growled at us. I turned.

"Nico, now!" He nodded and closed his eyes. The shadows reached out and grabbed Leo, before tossing him in the direction of the nearest rock. Leo yelped and turtled, but went right through the shadow the rock was in and popped out behind the tree, with his head still ducked, waiting for impact. He slowly uncurled and looked around, and started climbing the tree. The hundred headed dragon sensed something was wrong and he started to look towards the tree. I yelled and the water warrior surged forward, swiping a massive two handed sword at the beast. Ladon ducked and struck out, but its bites did nothing as the warrior was inanimate, and thus could not die.

"Leo, hurry up!" I yelled, sweat starting to bead on my forehead. I hadn't practiced my powers for a while, and just holding this much water together and moving it at a decent distance from the ocean was taxing my powers.

"Got 'em!" Leo yelled as he started to shimmy downwards. Nico lost his patience and had the shadows drag Leo into the tree. It might have worked, but the shadow on the trunk where Leo was was not big enough for him to fit it. This resulted in Leo's face traveling into the wood of the tree rather quickly, giving the Latino a face full of wood chips. "Ohhhh that hurt." He groaned. Nico winced in sympathy.

"Sorry dude, my mistake! Give me a sec." He had the shadows drag him farther down and then into the shadows. Leo reappeared a few feet away, stumbling around a bit woozy.

"Not coollll mmmannn." He slurred as he slumped to the ground.

Nico looked at Perseus. "Well, guess we are on our own until he wakes up." He was cut off by having to jump and duck sideways to avoid having his head torn off. Percy sighed in relief.

"Now we can concentrate on the heads. Nico, I will threaten the tree with my powers, cut off its heads when it gets confused." He had the water monstrosity take a few steps around Ladon and toward the tree. Ladon growled and threw himself forward, savagely attacking the perceived threat. Nico darted forward and cut off two of the heads before the dragon could react. He promptly got smacked hard by the tail and hurtled towards a rather nasty collision with a stone bench. He managed to shadow travel to Percy, his momentum knocking them both over. They glanced up in time to see the guardian looming over them, ready to destroy them. He got a nice face full of fire, curtesy of the fire powers of Leo, who was up and swaying on his feet, but did not look well. He had a huge black eye forming, a nice bump on his forehead, and a bleeding nose. The two scrambled to their feet and looked at him.

"Leo, are you all right?"

"Do i look all right to you? I have a broken nose, some bruises and a definite goddamned concussion from that. Of course I'm not all right!" Percy turned to Nico. "He's fine. Time to finish this." He wasn't able to control his creation anymore, so he had it dissolve over himself, refueling his power with the water. "Ahhh." He sighed in contentment.

When the water cleared, he saw two very unhappy companion staring at him, looking like drowned rats. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

"No. Consider it payback for what you did to Leo." He nodded.

"Fair enough. Now lets get rid of this thing." He used his shadow powers to restrain Ladon as much as he could while Leo hurled fireballs and percy went in close. Perseus' skill with a sword was incredible. He was a blur, slicing and dicing, constantly on the move dodging Ladon's attacks. The whole "defeat the dragon" seemed much more sane the fewer heads there were. Eventually Ladon was down to only six heads. He launched them all in a simultaneous attack, one at Leo, one at Nico, and four at Percy, the perceived biggest threat, in a last ditch attempt. Leo pulled a sledgehammer made of silver from his tool belt and slammed the incoming head like he was trying to hit a home run. Nico slid to one side and cut down the head, but not before taking a blunt headbutt to his side. Percy rolled forward under the first head, and thrust forward, skewering a different threat. He jumped up in the air and beheaded the third, then spun and sliced off the head he had dodged first. The last remaining head retreated toward the tree and whimpered. Percy wiped his sword on the grass, then sheathed it and raced over to Nico who was flat on his back. He threw the ghost king over his shoulder and beckoned towards Leo. "Time to go. We can eat the apples on the ship." The three left, being the first ones since Hercules to complete the quest of defeating Ladon.

 **A/N I didn't want to reveal were Percy & co would go first, but i think i need a place where it is more light-hearted, to help Percy recover from the trauma he just experienced. Hence, Arendelle is up first, thanks to the happy hyper snowman. **

**Rant warning.**

 **I hope North Carolina stands firm against the government. The fact that the justice department is ignoring all the unconstitutional things Obama is doing and is concentrating on the so-called "restriction of rights" of a few people who are sick in the head and have mutilated themselves is ridiculous. If North Carolina stands firm, other states will join it. Then Obama will likely do something stupid like call out the national guard that will lead to an outcry. The mere idea that businesses have more power than states is ridiculous. Unfortunately, i think they will cave in under pressure, everyone else has so far. They will cave for the money the government is threatening to withhold. But one can hope someone stands up and gives the government the middle finger right? Until someone has the bravery to stand up and do what is right, America will resemble a monarchy more than democracy. If you support the law and support freedom of speech and the right of states to self-govern, then send a message of your support to the North Carolina governor please.**


	3. Chapter 3 The trip, part one

**My last AN may have been a bit misleading. The first part of the crossover will not happen for a two or three more chapters, they have to have a means to get there first.**

Percy POV

Does anyone actually enjoy flying by the seat of their pants? We were heading off east, heading to a desert island that was rumored to hold a map that detailed what was past the end of the world. That was our objective. The only problem was we had no idea where the island was. So to find the island we had to first find a compass that pointed to whatever you desired the most. To find the compass, we got to fly over a massive desert to find a shrine in the middle of the sand that was heavily guarded by monsters. Did you keep all that straight? We need to find a shrine, to find a compass, to find an island, to find a map, that may or may not contain information we wanted. And all of the above events were rumored to exist. Which means we may do this all for nothing. Ah well. Such is life. Which is how we currently found ourselves trekking across the desert, complete with rolling dunes and all. It would have fit perfectly in a scene from Jakku in Star Wars. We had left the Argo a few dunes back, Leo was unwilling to risk his "Baby" to places and forces unknown. Not yet at least. Not so early in the adventure. Emptying a few purses of gold coins back in the nearest village had given us the approximate location of the temple, and we had sailed relatively close. (Does it still count as sailing if you are flying over land?) That was how we were in our current situation. Nico was the first one to see something that seemed out of place, namely movement. There seemed to be small protrusions moving above the sand. He went closer to examine what they were. Then all Hades broke loose, which is ironic considering who Nico was. It was almost like a massive explosion, sand erupted for a good distance two ways as a long serpentine body appeared, with a head with two flexible horns atop each end. I groaned. "Why does everything i fight have multiple heads? First Janus, then Cerberus, now this..." Shaking my head, i refocused my attention.

"Leo, go get the Argo and light it up." I whispered out of the side of my mouth. He took off sprinting the way we had come as I drew my sword.

"Mortals, may i have the honor of knowing who it is I will kill?" A loud, two layered voice boomed at us. With a start, I realized the Monster was talking to us.

"What are you?" I asked the towering creature. It loomed over us, almost twenty feet tall, with eyes that glowed like searchlights. It had a patterned skin that blended well with the sand.

"I am a Amphisbaena, killer of many, terror of the desert, and fear of all avian creatures. I was born when Medusa's blood fell from her severed head when it was carried by Perseussss, that insolent mortal."

I had to stifle a laugh at this. "Your mother was Medusa? Sucks to be you man. Anyway, I am Perseus and this is my companion Nico, son of Hades. Did I mention that I killed Medusa once?"

"You are Perseussss?" It hissed angrily.

"The Perseus? No. A Perseus? Yes." At its look of confusion I groaned. "Fine. I am Perseus. Happy now?"

"Very. Not only do I get to eat three demigods, but one is the one who killed my mother! Not that I like my mother, but this is a matter of family honor. Wait a minute... Where is the other demigod?" His question was promptly answered by a salvo from the ballistas on board the Argo. When the smoke cleared, the giant snake was okay except for a couple of wounds, but it mostly looked ticked off. "You dare interrupt my monolog? For that you will die!" It started too slither forward and then lashed out at blinding speed. Nico and I dived two different directions as both heads shot between us.

"Nico, can you summon some help?"

He nodded and raised his hand into the air. An aura of black surrounded him as he exerted his will on whatever dead were nearby. Unfortunately, the only thing that responded to his summons was a massive colony of ants. True, they were super sized ants, but ants nonetheless, despite the fact they were as big as an Australian Shepard. How much help they would be seemed doubtful. I glanced over at Nico. "Okay. We now have an army of zombie ants. Now what? For that matter, why did you summon ants instead of your normal skeleton warriors?"

He looked back at me, apparently as confused as I was. "How would I know? If I had to guess, because no other mortal has made it this far. All the others did not have the benefit of a massive flying war machine. We must have flown over a lot of the monsters supposed to stop us already. As far as I can tell, these ants want revenge. Apparently they were all eaten by this beast and died. I guess my summons made them bigger. And ants can be formidable. They make a great team; haven't you seen that avengers movie yet? Antman or something?"

"No. Sounds stupid if you ask me."

"Ditto. But let's see what they can do. Ants!" The attention was instantly fixed on him. "Split into three columns and let him have it! The ants did as they were told and charged the beast. "Hey Perce, let's set back and enjoy the show." We plopped down on the sand and watched as the insects swarmed the Amphisbaena. It was clearly outmatched, but fought to the bitter end as the ants tore chunks out of it as it thrashed and bit wildly. In the end, the ants had prevailed, but had lost about three quarters of their number. The carcass of the two headed snake slowly dissolved into sand, and I frowned.

"Huh. I guess monsters dissolve into sand in the desert, instead of golden dust. Interesting." We decided after that encounter just to use the Argo the rest of the way, no point in saving it if we all get killed. After a few more hours of uneventful traveling over the desert sands, we found a giant chasm about thirty feet deep in the middle of the desert. We turned and flew along the edge of the canyon, and then we saw it. The front of a temple, or shrine, some place of worship. It was the height of the chasm it was in, situated in the wall of the dead end. It was composed of sandstone, and had pillars and promenades lining the front. It had several stories and had multiple statues in front, all of them with a stern expression. There was a circular band of gray stone lining the outside. Then the band shifted, and a rumbling sound filled the entire valley.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Gaurdian

**Okay guys. Sorry about the wait. I am having a bit of a rough spot in my life right now, and updates will slow. On a better note, I have been asked to beta! That is great. Remember guys, review. That is the fuel that keeps me going. Quote of the day, "Curiosity did not kill the cat. Stupidity did, and curiosity was framed." Song i'm listening to Good Directions by Billy Currington. Other fandoms will start to show in about two to three chapters.**

The band shifted and a rumbling sound echoed throughout the valley. The band seemed to rotate to the side and flow down the side. It started to accumulate on the ground and it became clear it was some kind of snake. Leo shivered from next to me. "Snakes. Why is it always snakes?" He muttered, just loud enough for it to be heard. Nico grinned at him.

"Look at it this way. It could be worse. It could always be cockroaches..."

Leo waved his hands frantically. "No, no. It's fine. On second thought, I will take the snakes."

"That's what I thought."

The snake slowly uncoiled to his full height. Thankfully, this one had only one head. "I cannot allow you to pass. You do not know the two lessons need for you to pass." His voice sounded surprisingly mellow, it was actually quite rich and deep. "As you seem to be of good heart, I will allow you to pass if you learn one, and then you must pass the other guardian on your own. Otherwise, I am afraid I must fight you off."

Nico drew his sword. "And if we simply fight past you?" He asked, pointing the stygian iron weapon at the beast and raising an eyebrow.

The snake chuckled. "That won't happen young one. If you manage to best me, I will gladly let you pass."

The three quickly huddled. Percy was the one to speak first. "Okay. We don't have time to figure out what he means. We have to fight him. The Argo will be useless in such an enclosed area, so we will fight on foot. Nico, try to summon the dead, then come help me. Leo, throw fireballs and try to make something with your belt. I will take point. Got it?" At the matching nods we darted into action. I ran forward first and drew his attention. He hissed.

"So you fight? It is futile. But so be it!" He exploded forward in a blur of movement. He dodged my first swipe of the blade and knocked my feet out from under me. His tail swung around and slammed into Leo, sending him flying. He drew back at lightning speed and looked at us. "Like I said, you cannot hope to defeat me. I give you one more chance to reconsider your course of action. There is no shame in admitting defeat."

Nico yelled and the few undead he had managed to raise drew their weapons and charged forward. The snake roared aloud. "You cannot beat me! I do not wish to kill you, but you are leaving me with no choice!" He quickly ducked his head and lunged, avoiding the pointy ends of the spears pointed at him before taking a mouthful of bones and then spitting poison at the others. Nico looked at the empty space and then back up.

"Oh come on! That was ridiculous! That like an all time low for them!" Percy stabbed forward, hoping to catch the monster by surprise. It dodged again, showing unnatural speed and agility for something so big. Then Leo used his Archimedes Sphere combined with Nico's power over the earth and collapsed some of the walls on top of the beast. When the dust cleared, there was amound of rock in front of us.

"Oh yeah! Who awesome? Who's awesome?" Leo crowed pumping his fist. Then the pile exploded and rocks shot in all directions. Nico and Leo were both taken by surprise and got hit head on. It was clear they would be no more help for the duration of this fight. Percy was able to hit the dirt in time as he was slightly farther away. He got up and lunged, angry this time, and used his skills to the maximum. He even went to his special combo where he used a knife at the same time, dual wielding. It didn't matter. No matter what he did, the snake was never touched. It was almost like a dance, it was so flexible Percy couldn't hit it. He growled as he tried again and failed, again. "How are you doing this? Nothing has this flexibility." He went to the last resort of throwing his sword and the snake simply ducked and popped back up.

"I literally have no spine young one. I can bend in impossible directions. I am a Cerastes, and you cannot defeat me."

Percy leaped back and studied his opponent. Perseus himself was exhausted while the cerastes had yet to break a sweat. Clearly it was toying with him. Yet it had said it did not want to kill them... Then it hit him. He had given them advice, all the way back at the beginning. What had he said? "There is no shame in admitting defeat." That decided it. He drew Riptide, which had returned to his pocket, and dropped in front of him. "I yield."

The snake blinked, confused. "Pardon?"

"I yield. This is a fight I cannot win. There is no point in continuing to fight."

The snake smiled. "Indeed. You need to pick your battles. There will be battles you cannot win, do not throw your life away for an unachievable reason. That is indeed a lesson many fail to learn and pay the price for. Let us hope you are wiser in the future. As to the other guardian... All the advice I can give you admits to one word. Love." And with that it turned and slithered back into its former position. Then everything was still. Absolutely still.


	5. Chapter 5 A Game Called Chaos

**First take from the POV of the gods and the kingdom now. After this chapter, only one more to go before other fandoms. Progress!**

Now that the snake was out of the way, I went over to check on my downed companions. Leo clutched his head as he awoke, groaning. "Did someone get the number of that cathedral that ran me over?"

Nico slowly heaved himself to his feet before collapsing and covering his eyes with one hand while holding the other up, as if to say, _Be right with you, as soon as the world stops spinning._ "Upside down. Is the world supposed to be upside down?"

"Yeah, and the sky is yellow. Why is it yellow?" This was bad. Neither of them were in any shape to fight whatever was next. They were more likely to hurt each other than any opponent we might run into.

"All right. I will go in and get the compass, you two stay here." This sparked a protest from both of them, their babbling voices constantly drowned the other out until I had enough. "SILENCE!" I bellowed. Then I continued in a slightly lower voice. "I know you both want to come, but neither of you are well right now. If you came with me, I would have to pay attention to the two of you, and split my attention from anything else. It is safer if you two stay out here. Just in case you won't listen to me, I _order_ the two of you to not follow me. Understood?" They both muttered assent. "Then it is settled."

"Percy wait!"

Leo tossed me a small device. I examined it curiously. It was about three inches long, with a slightly spiraling end and a block sticking out of the top. It was roughly rectangular and had a clip on the bottom. "What is this?"

"That is the Buford 3000. It is a combination camera and speaker, so I can see what it is pointing at. I figure you might need some technological expertise in there. Clip it on your shoulder and you should be fine."

Satisfied, I turned and entered the building.

* * *

"We are here today on Olympus to discuss the actions of High King Perseus. Artemis, being the only one of us to actually see anything, will now give her testimony as to what happened that she witnessed. Artemis?"

The aforementioned goddess of the hunt stood up. Her eyes were red from weeping and lack of sleep, she had not stopped crying since her hunters had been killed. Ares scoffed. "Oh please, spare us the waterworks."

Barely had he finished speaking when Apollo was in his face, arrow notched and aimed at him. "I have heard enough from you. How would you feel if all the Spartans that had ever existed were wiped out? Yeah, that's what I thought. So do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut for the rest of the meeting." He stomped back to his seat and made a gesture for his twin to continue. "Feel free to stop at any point if you need to little sis."

It was a measure of how sad and exhausted she was she did not rise to the jibe. "All right." She took a deep breath and began. "As you all know, we had just finished a council meeting when I heard several prayers of distress coming from my hunters. I flashed to the area just in time to see him kill my- my-" She gulped before continuing. "My lieutenant. I looked around and saw the body of Annabeth, one of the citizens of the kingdom and friend of King Perseus."

Off to one side, Athena nodded. "Annabeth was a mortal of rare quality. She was one of the few who has earned my favor and blessing."

Artemis glared halfheartedly at her for the interruption before resuming the tale. "All my hunters were dead on the ground. Some of them had been literally hacked to pieces. I saw King Perseus as well, put two and two together, and fled in shame."

Dionysus raised his hand and asked a question. "Artichoke, why do you say fled in shame? You had not done anything." Artemis looked to Hermes and he took over for her.

"I examined the scene, and it was... disturbing. Many of the hunters had been slowly and painfully killed. I then checked Annabeth's house. I found a note from, and I quote, "The goddess Athena". It basically asked her to go meet with the "goddess" alone on a hill outside of town. She had left a note for King Perseus, apologizing for having to miss their meeting and detailing the reason. From what I can piece together, Perseus saw the note, knew we were in a meeting and that it was a fraud, and rushed after her, in time to see what occurred, but unable to prevent it. Hades?"

The lord of the dead stood up, his suit standing out in contrast to his pale white skin. "I personally interviewed the lieutenant of the hunters soul when they arrived in the underworld. Please pardon my language Artemis, but that _Bitch_ had apparently lead the hunters to kill Annabeth. They were angry at Perseus' rejection of your advances, and tried to remove what they saw as an obstacle. They forged a note to lure her out and then they killed her. Percy showed up and saw the death, and then in a fit of rage, killed every last one of your hunters in retaliation before fleeing."

Zeus looked at Artemis. "Is this true?"

She hung her head and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. I had made advances, but he rebuffed me every time. He would always leap at any excuse to get away from me. Unfortunately, I could see Phoebe, who was often hotheaded, doing something like this."

Demeter spoke up, which caused all the gods to turn an incredulous stare at her, as she never gave an opinion. "It seems simple to me. Perseus was clearly in the right here. He just avenged his friend who had been cowardly set up and ambushed. I cannot blame him for his actions. Are there any here who disagree?" She looked around the room and saw nodding heads, though some were reluctant, and when she saw a majority nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect. As he is not guilty, there is no need for further discussion. I need to leave, I have a meeting with the owner of Kellogg for a discussion about cereal. By now!" She dissolved into a flurry of wheat which slowly dissipated in the air. Zeus looked at her now empty spot and shrugged hesitantly.

"I guess... Okay, council dismissed!"

* * *

All over the capital, the only thing being talked about was the high King. The consensus seemed to be that the hunters got what they deserved. General Frank Zhang sat on the steps, conversing with the council of graybeards who served as advisers to the king, along with an audience of townsfolk. "See, it even proves how righteous he is! Even when he is justified in his actions, he still fears bringing danger on our heads from the gods." The council nodded, in complete agreement with the current speaker before conversing among themselves and coming to a conclusion.

"Frank Zhang, in the absence of High King Perseus we would like to request that you currently take control over the kingdom until such time as we can find wherever he has gone off too. Do you accept?"

He stood up indignantly. "Never. He is the king, not I. He will come back, and I will not run the risk of being tempted by power and usurping the throne. Find someone else!" With that he left the gathering, nervously chewing on his lip, worrying about his commander and king.

* * *

Percy slowly made his way inside, after what had happened with the snake guardian, he was in no mood to take chances. "So far so good. You should be fine to proceed, I don't see any traps."

"Thanks Leo."

"Wait a minute, don't step there!" Too late. Percy yelped as he stepped on a welcome mat which gave way beneath him. He managed to grab on to the edge of the pit and looked down. He could see nothing past a few feet down. As he had no desire to see what was at the bottom, he heaved himself back up and out before glancing warily around. The only thing he saw was a flock of bats heading his way, which he ignored- until one of them swerved his way and detonated. He yelped in surprise and shock before ducking out of the way of the next incoming mammal which blew a small hole in the wall behind him.

"What-" He cut himself off and dashed further into the house, trying to get away. One caught him before he got to full speed and exploded next to his right arm, wrenching it painfully and cutting the skin. He was saved from a worse injury because he saw it coming and leaped t the side. He slammed into the wall and hissed, between the explosion and the collision, he was pretty sure he had dislocated his shoulder. He popped it back into place as he got back to his feet and continued running, groaning from the pain as he gritted his teeth. He hit a sharp turn and several bats overflew him and slammed into the wall. "Leo what are these things?"

'It looks like they are radio and motion activated nitroglycerin canisters attached to a mechanical dynamo stabilized engine framework with glider wings, utilizing thermodynamic forces to-"

"Speak English!"

"Fine. In layman's terms, flying bombs, happy now?"

"Very."

He heard clacking through the feed as Leo typed something on the other end. Then his voice came back and he sounded triumphant. "Ha! Knew I remembered this. I once got roped into playing a video game by my friend Chelsea titled "A Game Called Chaos." Seems appropriate enough. Anyway, the doormat and the bats are both part of the game. According to the schematics I just pulled up a split should be coming up. If I remember correctly you need to go left. There should be cob webbing that will interfere with the sensors of those annoying bats behind you."

He skidded in that direction into a new massive hall. He saw several webs stretching across the room, crisscrossing and forming an obstacle course. He scurried through through the maze of webs as an exploding bat hit a web near him as he journeyed deeper into the room. He decided to take a chance and dropped to the ground before taking a chance and glancing back.

As the few that came after him exploded harmlessly Percy wiped his brow in relief. "Phew. Out of ammo." He muttered. Leo's slightly tinny voice echoed out of the speaker.

"Let's hope so. Oh gods. I just remembered both what the next step of the game is as well as what spider webs mean. Turn around very very carefully." Percy slowly spun in place and saw a massive group of some very large spiders watching him.

"Uhhhhhh Leo... What should I do?"

"Give me a second... But first, if I were you, I would run in the opposite direction."

Percy took him up on his advice and sprinted the other way, turned a corner and ran face first into a web. He cursed, trying to fight free, moving his hands desperately but was largely unsuccessful. It was like swimming through Jello. As the spiders came closer he thrashed frantically. "Leo!" He heard the sound of a face palm from the shoulder mounted camera.

"Do you or do you not quite literally hold a transforming sword in your hand you nitwit! I swear, people these days."

He decided to ignore that, as it was a good idea. He managed to get his sword to his left arm, the non injured one, and started hacking away at the webs that clung to him. Once he was finally free he faced his pursuers. This was as good as he was going to get, fighting with his non sword hand in a passage where only a few could come at him at a time. It wasn't like he could run forever. As he engaged them, he stabbed one and it let out some sparks. Apparently they were mechanical. It helped that they were quite useless in individual combat, they basically tried to take you down with sheer numbers. The horde had been almost completely destroyed and for the first time in a while he felt optimistic. Of course, even a thought like that could not be allowed. As he sliced the head of the last one a absolutely gigantic spider, one that had the same height as him, appeared from behind the carnage. Percy slowly backed away, keeping on eye on the monstrosity. He heard an appreciative whistle through the loudspeaker. "Wow. That is one impressive mechanic puppy right there. Wonder how it was made?"

"Leo please shut up and help me out of this."

"Right right. Running would be a good start."

"Do you have any ideas besides run?"

"Actually, no. It has worked so far and is healthy for you. There is no downside."

Percy ran into a long hallway. The hallway had red plush carpeting with a massive grandfather clock at the end of the hallway next to a door. As he continued to lose ground to the pursuing spider, his breath started to come in small gasps as he was slowly worn down. The clock at the end of the hallway started to chime the hour as he raced towards it, Leo's voice constantly in his ear. "I remember something about clocks, not sure what..." His voice suddenly grew sharp and commanding. "Hit the dirt!" I instinctively listened and threw myself on the ground. Not a second too the clock finished the stroke of the hour the minute and hour hand shot up to a ninety degree angle, pointing down the hallway before shooting down the hallway like a pair of knives. They nailed the spider between the eyes and it keeled over. As I got up and dusted myself off, Leo's smug voice congratulated himself. "I remember that from lunch break in A Game Called Chaos. Made the hour quite interesting."

"I can imagine."

"To get to the center, to "win" you will need to go through that door then take the next two lefts, then a right, then take two steps and reach up. There should be a trap door with a ladder to the second floor. You would be surprised how many people forget to look up, especially in video games." Percy followed the directions to a T and true enough, there was a trapdoor. He climbed it and a few feet in front of him was a opening. "If I were you I would hold the camera around the corner. That might spring any nasty surprises waiting for you."

"Tell me whats in there okay?"

"No promises. Now hurry up, I have other stuff I want to do." Percy held the small contraption as he was instructed and heard a sucked in breath from Leo.

"What is it? Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. I just looked it up and it is really bad news. According to what I found it is called a cockatrice. Similar to the basilisk in origin and powers, the cockatrice is a dangerous creature with a lizard body, snake tail, dragon wings and the head and legs of a rooster. A cockatrice is born when a rooster lays an egg that is hatched by a toad or serpent. The cockatrice has many formidable abilities. It kills people by turning them into stone with even the slightest glance of the creature's eyes. It can also kill by touching them or, in some cases, breathing on them. It is believed that its saliva is so potently venomous that it can kill an elephant. Due to the fact that it looks like a small dragon, it was gradually added that it was capable of breathing fire and could kill with the sound of its voice. The cockatrice shares other characteristics with the basilisk. By mere touch or breath, the cockatrice can scorch grass, shatter rock, and kill bushes. It is supposed to be so poisonous that if a human tries to kill the creature with a weapon the venom will travel up, through the weapon and kill whoever held it. If the person were on horseback when it attacked the creature, it would not only kill the man, but the horse as well."

"Where did you get all that?"

"I have my sources. But seriously, I got it off Draconika, no big deal. All in all, wear earmuffs, stay out of reach, and don't look. Got all that?"

"How am I supposed to kill the bloody thing then?"

"How would I know? Do I look like a dragon slaying expert to you?"

"Festus."

"As soon as I said that I remembered that." There was a brief whoosh of wind through the mic before Leo started talking in a long drawn out ghost impression. "Ppppeeerrrcccyyy. Use a bow and arrroooowwwww to kill the beeeaaasssttttt. Hoooooooo."

"I didn't even understand half of that! And how am I supposed to kill the bloody beast with a dang bloody weapon which I don't bloody well have? Even if I did bloody well have it, I couldn't bloody well use it now could I?"

"Calm down man, calm down. Just a suggestion. You killed Medusa once remember? Try the same thing. Use the camera lens as a mirror."

"Leo. That is the first sensible thing you have said all day. That just might work." Percy turned off the video function and turned it around and held the device in his left hand. Then walking backwards, he inched around the corner and into the next section. He slowly turned in a circle, making sure to always keep his gaze fixed on his hand. Then he saw it. He had a brief impression of what looked like a dragon head lunging at him before a claw encircled his neck. The voice when it spoke was low and hissing, like a snake would sound if they had vocal cords.

"Well well. Someone actually made it in here. That is new. It has been millennia since anyone manged to pass the first guardian. No need to come in with swords drawn. You could not kill me without killing yourself anyway. If you just asked, that would have been enough. I am reasonable. "

"Why would you do that? Nothing in this world is for free."

"Ah, so you are a philosopher then. That is true. I do require the blood of one human. Not to worry, I won't kill you. I will just take one of your friends from outside. In fact, I already took the liberty of fetching them here. If you turn slightly to your left, you will see them." Percy glanced out of the corner of his eye and did indeed see Leo and Nico's bodies sprawled by the far wall. "Don't bother trying to talk to them through that thing. Reception is hard to come by this far into any structure, much less a stone building with no Wi-Fi."

"How do you even know what that is?"

"I have friends who keep me informed of the outside world. Now, make your choice. Which one shall die? As soon as you select, you make take the compass and leave in peace with my blessing." Percy froze, his mind racing. Clearly he could not sacrifice one of his friends. So what options did that leave him with? He had nothing that could kill the cockatrice without killing him at the same time. Them he remembered what the first guardian had said.

"Che sara sara." He leaped forward out of reach of the claw before spinning and swinging his sword blindly as he advanced, with his eyes shut tight.

"Why do you fight? You cannot hope to hit me, much less kill me with that oversize kitchen knife. Even if you did, you would die too."

"Exactly. I refuse to choose one of them. As you will not let us go without a sacrifice, that leaves me. I do not trust your word. Better that I take you down with me and they can go live their lives in happiness."

The sound of clapping resounded through the hall and Percy could tell, even with eyes screwed tightly shut, that the light level in the room skyrocketed. "Well said! And so it is written, their is no greater love than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends. Do not worry, I swear on the Styx that you can open your eyes now."

Percy did so, and was awed into silence. Candles and chandeliers filled the now revealed hall which was revealed to be massive. Decorations and carvings hung on the walls. A massive table filled the center of the room. Floating trays and platters were advancing towards the table, filled with food. Already sitting at it were Leo and Nico, who were also clapping, along with a mysterious figure in a fedora and trench coat. "You have chosen wisely. Since we will not be killing you... I imagine we will celebrate. Let the feast begin!"

 **In my defense A Game called Chaos is probably my favorite Hardy Boys book. I just love all the real life video game stuff. Although there were a few problems. For instance, who in their right mind gives the brothers a safe driving discount? You are throwing away money with that.**


	6. Chapter 6 Too many M's

**If anyone is wondering, Nico is acting slightly more carefree in this story because of two reasons, one, I hereby arbitrarily (and much belatedly) declare Bianca never died. Also, he is trying to be more cheerful around Percy to help him. He may not show it, but one does not simply walk away from what was essentially a massacre, even one with a good cause. I will try to keep this side of him around, 'cause although Nico is an awesome character (one of my favorites, except for that bit in the HoH book) I like to see him with a lighter heart in him.**

"So let me get this straight Leo. According to the compass, we are getting pointed that way."

"Correct."

"And the only thing on the map that way is..."

"The rocks of Malabar. Past them, nothing."

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Nico, any information?"

The olive skinned boy shrugged. "I tried talking to the skeleton fishes. Didn't go so well. Apparently, in life only a few swim that way, and those that do never return."

"That would explain why the map is so empty. Map makers are notoriously lazy."

"So what do I set our course as? Do I just sail into the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes."

Leo tentatively raised a hand. "Would now be the best time to tell you the map is not completely empty? It does say here be monsters in that section..."

Both Percy and Nico looked askance at him. "...Did you really feel the need to tell us that?"

"Yes. What do we do if nothing is there?" Nico shrugged.

"Turn around I guess? I'm joking." He hastily added. "Anyway, while we head that way... who wants to play poker?" He asked, holding up a deck of cards.

"I'm in. Hey... If we are all here, who is steering the ship?" He and Nico both looked accusingly at Leo. Leo held up a remote control in his hand.

"My labor saving device. I got it from RadioShack."

"Why aren't you doing it?"

"It's in the back room." Leo scraped his shoes aginst the deck, causing a squeaking noise. "Out of range."

"You know what? Let's forget it. Leo, you shuffle."

* * *

(A short time later)

Leo laid his hand down on the table triumphantly. "Ha! Trick, trick!" He cackled, tallying up the points. Percy scratched his chin absentmindedly.

"That reminds me of someone, not sure who though. Meh, must be someone unimportant."

* * *

In the middle of nowhere in Kansas, an impatient roman god sneezed violently.

* * *

Suddenly all three went sprawling on the deck as the ship shook violently, sending cards floating through the air like confetti. Leo popped his head up over the bulwark. "The heck? Everything was fine a minute ago, no problems since we passed the rocks." Nico joined him and gaped.

"What is that?" Dark clouds billowed around a major disturbance in the ocean. Lightning flashed overhead as the water for miles around rotated around a massive sinkhole in the ocean surface. Winds blew, shrieking through the sails and causing ropes to snap in the wind. Waves buffeted the ships' sides, causing the three questers to stagger.

"El Remolino, the great whirlpool." Percy explained, lending his expertise of all things water to the situation. "No pirate will sail beyond the Rocks of Malabar for fear of it. I thought it was pirate legend, but there it is."

"Okay, time to go home."

"Nothing out here." Percy agreed.

"No. We're gonna keep going." Leo and Percy stared at him as if he was crazy.

"But didn't you hear him? It's a giant whirlpool."

"Captain Nico's death cruise, brought to you by Nico the crazy Italian!"

Nico shook his head in frustration. "Might be a giant whirlpool, might not be! Let's hold our course!"

Thunder boomed and Leo flinched. "That whirlpool holds nothing but our own demise!"

Nico glanced at him as the ship entered the ring of water affected by the sea. "Really?"

The air in front of them rippled before parting and splitting like a curtain. Leo gaped. "A island?"

Nico smiled smugly. "Huh. How about that?"

Percy spluttered momentarily. "What? How could-"

"It's a sea mirage. Water droplets in the air reflecting the sky so perfectly, they block the island from view." At the look of incomprehension on Leo's face, he groaned. "Weather Channel."

"You actually watch that?"

"I was stuck in time in a hotel room for over fifty years. What else was I supposed to watch when the Olympics weren't on?"

"Break it up you two, according to the compass, the map we are looking for is somewhere on this island. Let's break out the rowboat."

* * *

Leo was the first ashore and looked around rather warily. "Do you think there are snakes on this island? 'Cause snakes are on my list."

"Oh, I'm sure there are snakes. Big ones too." Nico tossed over his shoulder.

"And spiders and bears..." Percy added, following his friend. He lowered his voice and whispered to him. "His... list?"

"His list of things he's afraid of. It's extensive."

"Ah."

Leo trailed somewhat behind them, looking around furtively. "Meanies. Now, if I were a cave, where would I be?"

Percy stopped and pointed. "Right about there." The trio gazed at the dank cave mouth, with bats screeching clearly audible from inside the cave.

"Whoa. Dark, creepy caves are on my list."

"Suck it up." Nico said unsympathetically before ducking his head and entering. "Remember Leo, look for the map."

"Oh, yeah. To bring me even closer to my death." He brushed at his hair every now and then, convinced a spider fallen into it. "So, what does it look like?"

"What?"

"The clues."

"How would I know? Uh, maybe a map, or a model of the world carved out of rock."

"Or maybe a billboard."

"Not likely. Too obvious."

"No, really, a billboard."

"What?"

On the wall, a giant sign had been painted. Percy read it aloud. "Magical Mystical Magnificent Mysterious Munificent Map this way, with an arrow pointing the way."

Leo leaned in and read the smaller text at the very bottom. "Copyright Madam M. All rights reserved." He pulled back and looked at his two companions. "That was convenient."

Nico shrugged and followed the arrow before picking a map out of a clear glass case. "That was easy." An alarm sounded and he frowned.

Leo groaned. "Of all the things you could have said."

* * *

Some time later...

Percy walked out of the cave before shrinking Riptide with a satisfied sigh. "That was interesting."

"That was one way to put it..." Nico grumbled, strolling into the sunlight with orange dust all over him. "Remind me never to buy cheese curls again."

Leo followed with his hand afire, burning the residue off himself. "All right. That was completely your fault. I bet you knew about those things from the Weather Channel too. You tried to kill us!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course Leo! I completely knew about that! I tried to get myself eaten by my own favorite snack food. It could have been worse, I could have almost been eaten by something I don't like. Let's just get back to the ship so we can continue."

Back on board and under way, Percy scanned the map and shook his head in disbelief. "Nico, please come look at this." The demigod came over and looked at it before he gulped and his face turned pale.

"Is it seriously telling us to sail off the edge of the world?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. I thought I was in a nightmare for a moment."

"Nothing to worry about man. Sea mirage, remember?"

"If you say so..."

The three sailed according to the directions on the map until- nothing. The ocean just seemed to end, with all the water just falling straight down as if the sea had been cut by a razor.

"That's not something you see every day."

"Nothing to worry about Leo right? We already discovered that is was a sea mirage."

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now. What if we are wrong?"

"We are not."

"If I die because of this you will have a fireball throwing ghost following you around after this."

"Consider me warned." The prow of the Argo went over the edge and kept going and for a moment Percy felt elation- Until the ship shifted forward and started to plunge downwards. "Leo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure this is a sea mirage." And with those words, the Argo, and its passengers, plunged over the edge of the world.

* * *

Percy groaned and slightly shifted. He was in a world of pain, all his muscles shrieking at him. He could tell he was lying on warm sound. Blearily he opened his eyes and he saw what looked like a white ball with a carrot in it hovering over his head. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Percy fell back into unconsciousness, thinking only one thought. _'My life is so screwed up.'_


	7. Chapter 7 Arendelle

**Because for the first campfire of summer- they'll be music, they'll be light- whoops, sorry, started the summer camp BSA version. Seriously, the staffers at summer camp did a adaptation of frozen, but for someone with fire powers who wore oven mitts. It was hilarious. Most of the fandom introduction chapters will range from a minimum of two to a maximum of... As of yet undecided, I will see where my flow takes me. Yes, I know Olaf doesn't exist till later, oh well. I construe it as Elsa having created Olaf when she was little for a playmate, hence his nature and how he acts. The following rant is not mine and I am not responsible for anything said. My friend wished to make something quite clear on this count from MOE, and so I will be posting this in the next update for that as well.**

 **First, thank you for taking the time to politely state your problem. We appreciate it. Seriously though, the only thing similar was that it was an international police agent who got killed who had a Porygon. There are almost 70k Pokemon stories on FF alone, and it is hard to come up with original ideas. Was I inspired by that chapter and pass on the idea to Zero? Yes, I did. He had no knowledge of it though, so don't harass him over it. Seriously, do you have ANY idea how much time he spends working on stories for you guys? He is working on his eagle, college applications, juggling a part time job, volunteer work, AND taking a summer course in English for duel credit. CUT HIM SOME SLACK PEOPLE! He does not have time to search fanfiction for every idea he wants to incorporate to see if it is original. And for all the ones he** ** _does_** **know about, he always asks permission first. If you see something that seems copied, send a PM and ask! But do not slander his work or insinuate that he plagiarizes. Those accusations, even if well meaning and false, still hurt and depress authors, not just him. Now, I know you guys are tired of hearing me spout, so I am giving it back to Zero for the story. On with the show!**

Percy stared at the running figure. "Leo, I need your rationality here. Why is there a talking snowman on my ship and why is a person not named me walking on water?"

Leo joined him at the rail looking out over the fjord. "If rationality is what you are looking for I think you are asking the wrong person. The snowman I have no idea about. As for the girl on the ice- My ship!" He yelled, and started throwing fireballs to try to keep the sides of the Argo ice free. He was largely unsuccessful, unable to keep enough heat on one place for long enough. Percy took pity on him and decided to help out. He vaulted over the side on landed on the frozen water before stomping his foot. The response was underwhelming. The ice in about a foot square turned into a slush type mix. "Okay..." He said frowning. "I could see this being a problem. Let's try something else." He made a lifting gesture as the water in a ring around the Argo erupted skyward as it was frozen resulting in an ice wall a few feet from the side of the Argo. He nodded, satisfied, before turning back to Leo. "Ready?"

"That depends. Ready for what?"

"Obviously something is wrong here. I highly doubt that queens fleeing castles and fjords turning into skating ranks is normal."

Nico and Leo climbed down the ladder before stepping somewhat gingerly on the ice. "What are we supposed to say if they ask where we come from?"

Leo shrugged. "We come from a far away land, we come in peace and bring us to your leader? It is worth a try at least. What's the worst that happens? We get accused of being wizards?"

* * *

"Her magic is dangerous!"

"You slipped on ice."

"Her ice!"

"Ahem." The duke of Weseltown and Prince Hans both turned their heads to see the speaker. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"Well you see-"

"She attacked me-"

"It was an accident-"

The voices babbled over each other till Percy held up his hand for silence. "Let's see if I got this straight. Elsa accidentally used ice powers and scared all of you. The duke of Weaseltown-"

"It's Weseltown!"

"Whichever. Is saying she attacked him, while Hans is saying it was an accident and we need to go find her. Correct?"

He got answering nods. "Well then. The answer is simple. I and my companions will go get her back down here. See you later."

"How will you survive? It is now the middle of winter?"

Leo flicked a fireball in the air. Stunned silence, before a hysterical duke started screaming "Wizards! More of them!"

Percy groaned. "Nice. Real smooth Leo."

Nico turned to face him. "I think that this town right now is dangerous to our health. Time to go." He lead the group out of the walls and they started to scale the mountain. He paused, realizing he had no idea where he was going, and looked at Olaf. "Olaf, did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know which way she went?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

Leo crouched next to him and plucked Olaf's left arm out of his body and peered at it. "How does this work? Ow!" He yelped as the hand slapped him. Olaf wheeled around, snatched the arm back, reattached it, and frowned at him.

"Quiet Sven, I am trying to concentrate here."

"My name is not Sven."

"Should I care about that? Not like I can do what I want, what with an author and censorship these days."

"Too bad, so sad. Now, can you tell us where to go to find Elsa?"

Olaf started walking away from them. "She used to want to try to go outside and go to the highest peak of the highest mountain. So let's check there!" A hand fell on his shoulder as Percy spun him around and pointed.

"I think you meant to go towards the mountain."

"Of course, of course. Come on!" They trudged through the high snow up the mountain until they reached the chasm. Percy stared in disbelief.

"What. The. Hades. Is. That?"

"Looks like an ice bridge! Cool, I'll go first."

"No Leo!" Everyone roared, tackling the demigod Into the snow. Leo got back up, spitting out snow from his impromptu face plant, and looked at them.

"Seriously guys?"

"Leo, does it strike you as a good idea to let the fire user go first over a massive divide on an ice bridge?"

"Point taken." The others went across, one at a time, with Nico gripping the handrail so tight Percy thought he might shatter the ice. Finally it was Leo's turn, and everyone watched in trepidation. He took two steps, surrounded himself with heat, and watched the bridge dissolve under his feet before pointing his hands downwards, clicking his heels three times, and shouting "Flame on!" Fire streamed from his hands and feet as Leo flew over the rest of the gap before landing in a crouch and then straightening. "And that, gentleman, is how the hot McShizzle rolls."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know right? I wasn't sure that would work actually. If it didn't, you would have seen a falling boy wreathed in fire shouting something a bit stronger than flame on."

"That was either madness, or brains." Nico said, shaking his head.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"You know what Leo? Forget it. Let's just get this over with." Percy walked up to the sorts and raised his hand to knock before glancing back at them. "Two things. One, it would be best if only one person went in, and the choice is either me or Leo. I don't think Leo would have the finesse for this, no offense, but you are not exactly subtle. Now, to get in, I will give the secret knock." He brought his hand down on the door once, and then waited. The doors opened outwards after a few seconds, letting a kaleidoscope of colors stream out. Percy glanced back once more. "Be back in a minute guys." The doors closed behind him as Olaf walked forward and plopped down on the steps.

"One. Two. Three. Four." The others joined in the counting as well.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight..."

 **Has anyone actually timed that scene? I did, and it was pretty darn close to a minute. Oh, and I don't own Captain Jack or Cloud Cuckoo Land.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Palace of Ice

Elsa was tired. Not that this was particularly surprising, considering the day she had. A coronation, then the celebration, then the problem with her powers. She had then managed to run on water (albeit frozen water) across an entire fjord, essentially land lock Arendelle, plus run a ridiculous amount of miles through the snow in the middle of winter. And then built a long ice bridge and then a massive castle out of the frozen H2O. All in the last several hours. Still wonder why she is exhausted? She was on the second floor when she head a knock and the front doors swung open. I stared as a figure walked into the castle before shutting the doors behind him and then looking around the open expanse.

 **A/N The list does sound rather impressive when you put it that way. Almost as bad as the Kanto gyms in the Pokémon anime. Seriously, one never got checkups, which had a gym leader MIA and forcing his son to take over, another had been turned into a water ballet show, one had a sadistic gym leader who routinely sent Pokemon to the emergency room, the cinnabar gym had essentially closed down, Sabrina had gone crazy and was literally using magic on challengers, what with the turning them into dolls and all. That is not even counting Erika being sexist and crazy about perfume. Or the fact that the leader of TR was somehow a gym leader. That Pokemon league inspector with the Latias would have had a field day checking up around there. I daresay the vast majority of gyms would have been closed down. Oh, shutting up now.**

 **Meanwhile, outside.**

"Hey Nico? Whi did you guys need to find Elsa?"

"We needed to get her to bring back summer."

"Sumer?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have that much experiences with heat."

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. [thinking of summer Olaf goes into his fantasy world and starts singing "In Summer" as he stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around him] Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. [Olaf lies on the beach with a drink in his hand] A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. [next Olaf sails in a boat] I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. [Olaf jumps into the water, then he's back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand] And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer! [Olaf and a seagull start tap dancing] Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-booh. [Olaf and another snowman are in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate] The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense! [then Olaf tap dances with a flock of seagulls] Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo. [Olaf continues singing as he runs down the grassy meadow] Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... [he comes across a puddle, looks down at it, smiles and jumps over it] Happy snowman! [he lies back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looks up at the sky] When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam. Oh, the sky will be blue. [sitting next to him are Nico, Leo, Percy, and Elsa] And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! [we're back in the reality of frozen mountain with Nico and Leo staring at him.]

Leo snickered. "I'm gonna tell him." But before he could...

"59... 60!" Olaf shouted as he rushed through the doors.

* * *

"Elsa?" He called somewhat nervously.

I took the moment while he was distracted to examine him. He was relatively tall, with jet black hair and deep green eyes. While I admit, he was handsome, that was not what caught my attention. His eyes and face revealed a lot. His face was slightly worn, showing the inner weariness and responsibility that wore on him. The unwanted burden of leadership. A tragedy. Self doubt. All of these and more were evident, and I felt a pang of recognition. I knew that face. I saw it every time I looked in the mirror. It was that instinctive definition and respect that made me decide to give him a chance. I told him this and he chuckled. "What would you have done of you hadn't?"  
"I would have sicced Marshmallow on you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds terrifying." He said dryly.  
"Oh it is. Remember that massive snow golem thing? That is Marshmallow."

"Huh. I take it back." The doors burst open and Olaf lept through.

"60! Hi guys, in case you don't remember me, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"  
Elsa blinked and looked closer. "Olaf?"

He nodded shyly. "Uh-huh. Remember, you used to play with me when you were younger. Not recently though." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Elsa ran for the stairs and took them two at a time before sliding down on her knees and gathering him into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked and then forgot about you. Will you forgive me for that?"

As the tearful scene continued, Leo and Nick exchanged glances. "Trust Percy to find a cute girl so quickly." He whispered it just loud enough for Percy to hear him, who flushed crimson. Truth be told, he did find her cute, but he had just met her. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

"Excuse me, but if I could interrupt for a moment... Queen Elsa, we do need to go back down the mountain soon." She frowned and looked up.

"Why would we do that?"

"Well so that you can take up your position as well as unfreeze Arendelle."

"What do you mean unfreeze Arendelle?"

"What? You mean you don't know?"

"What don't I know?" Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Queen Elsa, I think you need to take a look outside for a moment." He lead her over to a balconey and showed her the land below, which sparkled like a jewel in the white setting. She stared, stunned, before taking a shuddering breath.

"I did that?"

"I am afraid so. You are the only one who can get rid of the snow." She backed away towards the castle, her breath starting to come faster.

"I...I...I c-c-cant. I have no idea what I did and no idea how to fix it. What have I done?" She moaned, looking at her hands in fear. Percy was quick to react.

"Everyone, out now!" He snapped, snow already starting to swirl around the distressed queen.

"What?"

"Get out! I can handle it but the rest of you can't. Get outside before she accidentally hurts one of you!" At this point chunks of ice were swirling in the mini blizzard. One bopped Leo on the nose and he yelped, touching it gingerly.

"Point taken." He ducked under the next projectile before grabbing Nico and Olaf and dragging them towards the exit. Percy made his way towards Elsa, forging through the now full blown indoor blizzard.

"Elsa! Calm down!" It seemed she didn't hear him, as by this point she was staggering around, her head in her hands.

"What have I done..." She muttered, oblivious to her powers. Percy forced his way through the already waist high snowdrifts and yelled again.

"Snap out of it Elsa!" Still she ignored him, and the snow continued to fall. The storm was so intense it was now midway up his chest. He hurled himself forward and tapped her on the shoulder. This proved to be a mistake. Still lost in her depressing thoughts, she reacted defensively, drawing all the snow and ice back to herself before shooting it out in a wave. Percy was not caught completely off guard. He saw the snow fly back to her and he used his powers to melt some of the nearby snow and form it into a water shield. It didn't matter. Elsa's power slammed through it, hitting him in the head and sending him flying. His shield lessened the force dramatically, but it still connected. Nico and Leo threw open the doors and stared at the scene inside, as they narrowly missed being hit by the remainder of the attack.

"Percy!" Rang out from three throats Elsa stared, horror struck, at what she had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I got rid of the Frozen designation for this story, because that is not the only universe this will go to, and you have a finite limit of how many you can tag the story with in the summary. Also, more people read Harry Potter than Frozen, and so if it is filed under the HP section instead of in the crossover section, more people can read it. Sorry about my absence.**

"Percy!" Leo yelled, aghast at the attack. "What did he ever do to you?" He began advancing on Elsa, throwing a fireball at her head, which she ducked.

"What was-" She yelped and dove to one side to escape another burst of fire.

"You just attacked him! What did he ever do to you? Nico, check on him. I got the ice bi… witch." He kept his gaze locked on her, eyes glowing with heat. "You messed with the wrong guy _your highness._ "

Anna moved between the two, putting her hands into the air pleadingly. "Now calm down you two, surely we can work this out…"

"Lady, we just came along to help, and your sister attacked my friend. Move, or I will have to hurt you. I don't like to hit ladies, but I can make an exception if I have to." He waited expectantly for her to move.

Olaf came over and grabbed her hand, trying vainly to pull her out of the way, feet slipping ineffectively on the floor. "Why isn't this working?" He looked down and saw that he was standing in a thin sheet of water. "Ummm…." He looked warily back at Leo, who was surrounded by flames which were eating away at the ice. "Maybe this isn't the best time to mention this, but you are melting the thing we are standing on. If you could, you know, not kill us all, that would be greatly appreciated, please and thank you." He shifted positions so he was shielded by Anna from the heat and resumed his attempts to push her to safety. Nothing happened.

"Normally pushing something makes it move…" He mused aloud. "Have you been putting on weight or something? 'Cause normally I don't remember things taking this long to start moving. You don't look too fat." He added helpfully, trying to assuage any hurt feelings. That got a muffled snicker from Leo, who, even in his current mood, could still appreciate that. "Give me another try, this time it will work for sure!" he lowered his shoulder and pushed again. This time he felt himself moving forward. And down. "WhaaAAAAA!" His scream of panic trailed off as he fell through the hole that Leo had just melted underneath him. "Hang on you guys…." His voice got fainter as he plunged off the mountain .

"Olaf!"

"Now that he is out of the way… Move!" When she still didn't budge, he walked up to her and shoved her to one side, sending her to the floor. "Take this!" He sent a column of fire pin wheeling in Elsa's direction, which she blasted with a spray of ice, nearly putting it out. She easily sidestepped what little of it was left.

"Can we maybe stop fighting until we move to a safer place?" She asked nervously, eyeing the newly melted hole in the floor.

"As much as I would like to do that… Nope." He chucked another blast of fire at her, before he began raising the temperature around him. "Now to get rid of all this ice…" he mused to himself, taking careful aim as a stream of fire flew from his fingertip and knocked out the spire holding up the ice chandelier. The massive creation shuddered before falling, almost like in slow motion, to the floor before shattering, sending shards of ice in every direction. Elsa blocked the ones that came at her with a sheet of ice, whereas Leo took one across the cheek, drawing a long shallow cut along the side of his face. He ignored the injuries, systematically destroying one part of the castle after another. "Next the staircase…" He melted the dainty steps almost instantly. "Where next…"

Elsa watched in horror. She had finally gotten away from it all, giving herself a chance to live her dreams. Now? Her dreams were, quite literally, going up in smoke. She winced in dread as he burned a hole through the wall of her creation. "Stop it! You are going to bring down the castle!"

"So?" He responded nonchalantly, paying only enough attention to her to ensure she didn't skewer him like a Leo-Kabob.

"So this! Marshmallow!" The giant snow golem raced through the doors of the castle, instantly zeroing in on Leo as the source of his mistresses' distress. He swiped a massive paw at Leo, sending him flying into the far doors, bursting through them and sending him sprawling onto the balcony. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Oh, it is so on now lady." He pulled a hammer from his belt and twirled it, feeling the heft. "Huh. Not too bad." He plunged his other hand in, pulling out a bright orange safety whistle before blowing on it.

Elsa waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. "Was that supposed to do something?" She asked.

"Yes. Festus, take out the giant!" A blast of fire bigger than Leo struck the creation, beginning to melt his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" She hurled a blast of ice at the head of the floating monstrosity. She felt a burst of hope as the head became frozen in a block of ice, before it slowly turned to dread as it started to melt and glow red. The head of the machine burst out of its frozen prison, and it did not look happy. "What is that thing?"

"Oh, this?" The metallic skin must have been scalding hot, yet Leo stroked it like it was nothing as it nuzzled up to him. "This is Happy the dragon. Festus, in Latin. Like him?" He said proudly, happy as always to show off one of his inventions. She eyed it warily as the teeth, which looked like monstrous drill bits, clicked and whirred menacingly at her.

"I might, if I wasn't fighting it. Marshmallow, keep it away!" The golem interpreted this order as "Tackle-it-as-hard-as-you-can-and-keep-it-out-of-the-battle" so it launched itself at the dragon, slamming into it's midsection, sending them both spiraling down the chasm, both clawing at each other as they went down. Leo rushed to the railing and looked over it, before turning to face her again.

"Lady, you are going down, and you are going down _hard_. You can mess with me, but nobody messes with my stuff, _especially_ not Festus." He spoke calmly, though his blazing red eyes told the true state of his emotions.

"Not if I hit you first!" She formed a misshapen block of ice and sent it at him, intending to shove him off of the castle. Predominantly, she was a gentle soul, but when pushed, she could, and more importantly, _would_ , fight back.

"Not likely." He quickly started to melt it as fast as she could reform it, causing a stalemate right at the balcony doors. On her side, the liquid that was melted began to freeze into an ice wall, as the chilled temperature affected it and it froze into sheet upon sheet of ice on the floor. On Leo's side, the melted ice on the floor was slowly getting hotter as his fire gave it more energy, slowly beginning to sever the balcony from the rest of the castle as it melted through the ice holding it together.

Nico, who had so far stayed out of the fight, saw the danger. "Leo!" he yelled, quickly summoning a pair of undead who he sent after the queen.

Leo paid no attention to his surroundings, only concentrating on getting to the queen who had hurt his creation and injured his friend. Thus, it came as a surprise to him when the floor turned to mush and dropped out from beneath his feet, sending him plummeting after his dragon. His yell of surprise echoed from the other side of the wall as Elsa shot one more blast of ice, freezing the hole where the balcony used to be before the skeleton soldiers grabbed her, hauling her to one side of the room, which was now pitted and ravaged by holes, water, melted ice, and trenches from fire blasts. Nico was now turning a venomous gaze on her. "If Leo is hurt at all, I swear-"

The new ice patch the queen had just put on the wall exploded, cutting him off as a flaming Leo burst through it, stopping the fire that was surrounding him as he said "flame off." He straightened up, brushing slush from his clothes. "Right, ticked off now. Nico, you wanna-"

Then _he_ got cut off. " **ENOUGH!** " The voice echoed around the room as Percy glared at them from his prone position. "Stop squabbling like children. Leo, I am sure it was an accident. Now, can someone get me some aspirin?"

The other people rushed over to the figure of their friend as Percy coughed and slowly sat up. "Ow…"

"Percy! Are you okay?"

"Why do people always ask that when it is obvious they are not okay? No I'm not okay! I feel like I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer." He snapped irritably, clutching his head with both hands.

Elsa came over, hands over her mouth. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" She said desperately.

Percy waved his hand dismissively, then promptly wished he hadn't as his headache throbbed with a vengeance at the movement. "Nah. It's fine. No harm, no foul. I'll be fine, minus a massive headache for a while. Might want to work on that control of yours a little more though." He added, remembering what had caused all this.

Elsa nodded her head rapidly, blushing at her mistake in embarrassment. Then she had a thought. "Oh! That reminds me. Who are you? I didn't really get a chance to ask, before…"

Leo decided to cut in and appoint himself master of introductions, still feeling a little uncomfortable about his earlier actions and seeing a chance to make up for it. "Let's start this thing over. Hi, my name is Leo Valdez. Fire wielder and resident mechanic, at your service." He bowed mockingly. "The pale emo boy over there-"

"I am not emo!" This cry from Nico was ignored by Leo, who waved a hand in his direction, brushing it aside.

"Is Nico di Angelo, our resident spoil sport and ghost kid." He finished smugly, shooting Nico a glance.

"Ghost kid? What does that even mean?" Elsa asked curiously.

Nico groaned. "Not so much ghost kid as I can talk to ghosts and dead people. As a big bonus, it means I can do things like this." He vanished in a swirl of shadows and appeared next to Leo, before giving him a swat over the head. "No one calls me emo and gets away with it."

Leo snickered at that. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, the last member of our expedition is Perse-" He got cut off by a glare from the person in question. "Sorry, _Percy_ Jackson, personal water boy and fisherman."

Percy had a similar reaction to Nico, except his revenge was a tad bit sneakier. After a moment passed and nothing had happened to him Leo relaxed and continued chattering. Elsa had to hide a smile as she saw the levitating water hovering over Leo's head. Percy loosened his control over it and Leo was hit by the equivalent of several dozen gallons of freezing water dropping on him from above. He looked like a drowned rat when his impromptu bath ended, until he smiled. "You know, I would be cold… But I can use my fire powers now, and because my clothes are not flammable…"

He burst into flames, sending a heat wave in every direction for a couple feet as he quickly warmed himself up. He was obscured from view by the instant steam cloud that resulted, yet when it cleared, no one could help but laugh. Between the plastering down of his hair and then the rapid heating, his hair had fluffed out in all directions, forming an afro hairdo. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He grumbled, trying to force his hair back down. He reached his hand into his tool belt. "Comb?" He asked hopefully. No luck. "Too specialized?" He guessed. "How about… A spindle!" This time it worked and Leo managed to get his hair back to a more or less presentable fashion relatively quickly after that.

"I think I owe you an apology, Ladies Elsa and Anna." He said seriously, helping the princess to her feet. "I should probably have checked on Percy before I started trying to make a miniature summer in Texas in here. Also, I probably could have found a better way of moving you besides just throwing you to one side. And…" he trailed off, realizing what he had forgotten. "Festus!" He returned to glaring at the queen. "If I find a single scratch on my dragon…"

Elsa put her hands on her hips and locked gazes with him. "Marshmallow!" She mimicked. "If I find a single scratch on my golem…"

"Guys!" Percy stepped between them, before faltering at the glare aimed at him. "And girls," he added hastily. He waited for her satisfied nod as confirmation that she was appeased before continuing. "I am sure they are both fine. Why don't we go and check on them?" He led the group outside. Festus was clearly alright after his fall, as he was hovering in the air outside the front doors of the castle. Marshmallow was a little more banged up. He was rock-climbing his way up the wall of the chasm, Olaf on his back, while missing most of his right leg.

"Stupid dragon." Elsa muttered, quickly re-freezing a new leg for her creation. "What do we do now? I still have no idea how I am supposed to unfreeze all this. I never had to before, so I never learned how."

Nico shrugged, clearing off a tree stump of the pile of snow on top before taking a seat. "So let me see; we have a cryokinetic, a hydromancer, and a guy who plays with fire, and you are telling me you three working together cannot come up with a solution for this. Is that what I am hearing?"

"So what are we going to do?" Olaf asked. "For some reason, I probably should not be helping them figure out how to melt snow."

Nico shifted to one side, patting the spot next to him. "Take a seat. You and I are going to do guard duty."

"Oh, okay." Olaf seemed perfectly happy with that, before he frowned after a few seconds. "What is guard duty?"

"A glorified nap." Nico smirked, pulling his hood over his head.

"Oh, I can do that, no problem. Wake me when it's over." Olaf flopped to one side and began snoring almost instantly, stick arms dangling almost to the snow.

Nico settled down for a rest, just setting a few shadow trip wires that would alert him if anyone came nearby. Besides, he was long overdue for some extra rest anyway.

* * *

"Got it, GOT IT!" The shout woke Nico up, rolling to one side and his hand reached for his sword hilt.

"Wazzat?" He slurred, staggering to his feet and shaking off the snow that had landed on his jacket. He looked up just in time to see a massive snowflake made of snow coalesce in the sky before disappearing. "I take it you figured it out?" he yawned; glancing at the sky to check the time, idly noting it had been several hours and was nearing dusk.

"Yeah." Leo answered for the three of them. "But it really tuckered these two out." He added, gesturing to the other two.

Percy was swaying on his feet, eyes half closed, while Elsa had a pale face and was shaking in exhaustion. Nico glanced at them, and then back to Leo. "And melting some snow exhausted them that much? I know how powerful Percy is, and I imagine she is no slouch either."

Leo shrugged. "The actual action was not what tired them/us. It was all the energy they spent trying other ways that did not succeed. That, and fire, water, and ice don't exactly go together. That was tiring too, forcing them to work together without destroying one of them. I'm tired as well; I just do a better job of hiding it than these two."

"I see. It's getting dark, and I imagine none of us want to spend the night on an exposed mountainside. I think it's time we start to head back. How many people can your dragon safely carry at one time Leo?"

The mechanic scratched his jaw, doing some quick calculations in his head. "There are six of us, but I only built in five seatbelts. As long as Olaf hangs onto someone, we should all fit. As long as Anna hasn't put on too much weight recently, we should be fine in that department as well." He eyed Elsa and Percy. "We may need to strap the two of you in; somehow I think the pair of you are going to collapse right after we get you on Festus, so we should probably get started. Come one!"

True to his prediction, Elsa and Percy were both snoring moments after they had been strapped in. Leo snickered quietly. "Already has a cute girl sleeping with him." He chortled, seeing Elsa leaning against Percy's back as they took a well-deserved rest. "This is excellent blackmail material. Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder as he glared at Anna. "What was that for?"

She still had her hand clenched in a fist in case she needed to hit him again. "I don't need ice powers like my sister to hurt you. Don't make fun of her."

"Yeah." Nico chimed in belatedly. "Same goes for Percy. Unless of course, you want me to tell him about some of your problems with Buford…" He trailed off menacingly.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I will behave." Leo quickly said, backing down. He pulled a small microphone off its hook on Festus' hide and held it to his mouth. "Time to get this show on the road people, so if you could all take your seats, _please_." He hung it back up and climbed on the metal dragon, right behind its neck. He took a quick head count and nodded in satisfaction. "Festus, whenever you're ready." The dragon crouched for a moment before flinging itself into the sky; wings extending and beginning to pump in the air as it set its course for the small town by the fjord, Olaf toppling unnoticed off the back.

* * *

They came down in the middle of the town square with an almighty racket. Leo dismounted and peered around the dark square "Anybody home?" He called out. "We found your queen and unfroze you all, you're welcome! Now, we could use a bed, some food, and quite possibly some pepper-up potion if you happen to have any."

"What's with the dragon?" Someone called back, staying out of the light the few torches on the wall cast.

"Oh, right. Give me a second." He helped the others down, before frowning. "Where is Olaf?" He asked in an undertone.

Elsa shrugged. "No idea. I am sure he will turn up soon, don't worry about it."

"Alright." He walked over to the dragon's leg and fumbled for a switch. "Here we go!" He cheered, flipping it and backing away from the dragon. The dragon creaked and shuddered before its head and tail started to retract, stacks of metal scaled folding on top of one another. In a few moments the massive behemoth was gone, replaced with a bronze suitcase shaped item. Leo tried and failed to pull on it. "Almost forgot." He pressed another button, causing wheels and a handle to pop out. "Tada! Allow me to present the world's heaviest carry-on bag. Now, about that hospitality?"

The square was suddenly ablaze with light and guards rushed the group now that the dragon was gone, quickly slapping shackles on all but Anna. One of them stood back and cleared his throat. "You are all under arrest for being magicians, with the exception of the former queen Elsa, who will also be charged with the attempted assignation of the Duke of Weaseltown. You have been tried _in absentia_ and found guilty; your sentence is to be hanged tomorrow at dawn. The coronation of the new Queen, Queen Anna, will also be on the morrow. May God rest your souls." He finished walking away.

Leo caught Nico's eye as they were led away. "Well, this was unexpected."


End file.
